


Chuck vs the BAU

by orphan_account



Category: Chuck (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Asexual Spencer Reid, Autistic Spencer Reid, Awkward Spencer Reid, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Canon Autistic Character, Chuck Season 4, Criminal Minds Season 5, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Multi, Past Drug Use, Protective Derek, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which a case leads the BAU to Burbank... and a very sick Spencer insists on working the case anyway.





	Chuck vs the BAU

There were quite a few places where Spencer would love to be.  
Interviewing the latest victim's neighbor was not one of those places.  
It wasn't that he had anything against Eleanor and Devon Woodcomb.  
But he wasn't feeling very well, and dealing with people often caused his anxiety levels to spike.  
"Here, sit down. Devon, come take his crutches."  
Devon nodded, taking Spencer's crutches and propping them against the wall. Devon, thankfully, did not ask questions; it wasn't that Spencer was embarrassed about getting shot, he just didn't want the Woodcombs' pity.  
"Agent Reid, was it? How old are you?"  
"I'm 29. Mrs. Woodcomb, I have -"  
"Wow... you're so young. Devon, he's so young."  
"Yes, I am. Now, I... really need to ask you... some questions..." He was starting to feel that strange sense of dread that can only be experienced by someone who is about to throw up.  
"Of course... Are you alright, Agent?"  
Spencer closed his eyes, willing the feeling to go away. But this was to no avail, and he doubled over, puking all over what he thought was just the floor... but which, in fact, turned out to be Eleanor Woodcomb's shoes. He was mortified.  
"O-oh my god. I'm so sorry, I- oh god please don't yell at me... I am so sorry, Mrs Woodcomb, I- oh god, that was disgusting, I'm disgusting!"  
But Ellie had switched into Mother Hen Mode. "Call me Ellie, sweetie. And it's okay. It happens to the best of us."  
Devon laughed. "Yep. Probably not a single person in this house who hasn't puked on someone's shoes at least once."  
Ellie took her shoes off and set them by the sink so she could clean them later, then went back to where Spencer was. She knelt down beside him. "Hey. Hey, look at me, sweetie. I'm not mad, I promise. No one is mad at you." She helped him back up onto the couch. "I'm gonna make you some ginger tea, it should help settle your stomach." She knew that telling the young agent to rest wouldn't do any good; she'd had that exact conversation with Chuck too many times. Spencer clearly wasn't the type of person to call in sick for anything less than a real emergency.  
A few minutes later, she came back with the tea, handing it to Spencer. "Here you go, sweetie. Drink this, it'll help."  
Spencer nodded weakly, taking a sip of the tea.  
Devon smiled, sitting beside him. "Hey, kid."  
"Mr. Woodcomb-"  
"Please, call me Devon."  
"Devon... did you know the victim well?"  
"Can't say I did... I saw her around a couple times, that's it."  
Spencer made a quick note. "Okay... um... do you think you could dim the lights? I'm sorry, it's just making my head hurt, I'm really sorry..."  
"No need to apologize, bro. I totally get it. Remind me to tell you about the time I got malaria." He laughed, getting up to dim the lights. "Better?"  
"Much better... thank you."  
"No problem." He sat back down.  
Spencer could hear Emily coming downstairs, telling a joke to Ellie's brother Chuck. "So then I said - um... guys? What's going on down here? Spencer, please tell me that's not yet another cup of coffee, I'm pretty sure six is enough, and honestly, I'm getting tired of stopping so you can pee."  
"It's tea, actually. Ellie made it."  
As if on cue, Ellie came back with a bottle of aspirin. "Here, this should help with the headache."  
"No... no meds."  
"Honey, it's just aspirin."  
"I said no."  
"Alright.." Ellie sighed. She knew better than to argue. She wasn't entirely sure why Spencer was refusing pain meds, but he seemed determined. "Agent Prentiss, can I talk to you in the other room?"  
"Of course."  
They went into the kitchen. "I think it's best if Spencer stays here."  
"I agree... but what purpose would he serve? He hates to feel useless."  
"Well, I fit the victimology, right? Which means I'll need to be protected. Have him and a couple other agents stay here, they can be my security detail."  
Emily smiled. "Ellie, you're a genius." She quickly texted Derek and David to let them know that they were needed. "I've got two more agents on the way. If you don't mind me asking... when did you realize that he was sick? He wouldn't have told you. He's too proud. You want to know how he ended up on crutches? He got shot in the knee... and insisted that he was fine. He once got anthrax and said that 'his throat was a little dry.'" She laughed.  
"Well, it's quite funny, actually..."  
"Oh? Do tell."  
"He puked on my shoes."  
Emily giggled. "Thanks, I needed an embarrassing story to blackmail him with."


End file.
